Hands of God
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: Katlyn, A new girl in the order with a dark past behind her is learning the ropes. the secrets of her old life continue to haunt her but will her heart and mind be strong enough to over come it? and maybe even break the heartless kanda from his shell?


OKAY! Hello all those who actually read my fan fictions. I'm VERY SORRY to say this but I have officially caved in. Welcome to hell, my fourth OC based fanfic, D Gray Man, Hand of God. I'm SORRY! I tried to stop myself really, I tried focusing on my soul eater Chrona x Kidd stories or on my mercy Thompson OC fic but…I caved, I really want to write this char, and I already established a background story. So…there's no turning back now.

So without further a due, Hand of God.

My Kanda x OC fic. T_T I'm sorry.

Katlyn jerked up off the bed she lay in, a cold sweat having broken out on her forehead and her hands were shaking violently. Wide scared eyes scanned the room quickly; shaking in their sockets she calmed herself with a few deep breaths. "It keeps coming back" she mumbled to herself sliding her legs to hang off the bed she stood up knees shaking she looked at her hands. A dark frown slipping onto her face as she saw the red mangled flesh coursing along her palms and stretching up her wrists. A constant reminder. Those burns haunted her, her mistake.

No

Their mistake, those fools, so eager to blame an innocent person for all their hardships. An innocent person, her best friend. A tear slid down her cheek in the remembrance of Jenna. Katlyn stood up and sighed running her burnt fingers through her soft auburn hair calmly as she stared off into space for a moment, remembering against her will the sight of her best friend burning on a stake, as a witch. She shook her head another tear falling she gripped her fists together tightly and reached for her clothing. Stripping f her night ware and pulling the dress over her head she straightened her self with a sighed and closed her eyes going into the bathroom an washing her face, and pulling her hair back into a small braid. It was barley long enough for such a small brain but she handled it well enough. Dipping her scarred hands into the sink and washing them carefully she scowled at herself in the mirror. It had been so long sense that day, sense she'd lived in that horrible town, an orphan, and all alone except Jenna. Jenna had been her best friend, taken such good care of her until things started to go wrong. Jenna had been blamed, because she didn't follow the norms of society they had labeled her a witch.

And burned her at the stake.

Katlyn shuddered as the sight and sound of her friend screaming for help, she had tried to help, she had reached in, tried to pull her friend out of the flames. They wouldn't let her. Instead they simply plunged her hands into the fire; unable to reach her friend they burned her. As a reminder, as a warning.

This is what happens, when you befriend a sinner.

Katlyn shook her head. Pushing the memory away she walked from the bathroom and grasped the large coat on the hook near the door of her small apartment. She was off to look for a job again. Which was difficult for someone her age, being only 17, hampered her ability to do a lot of jobs. Even more so her ability to be hired was hampered by these damn burns. The mark of a sinner, of an evil person. No one knew the true story, but they didn't need to try to learn it. All they had to do was see those burns. And avoid her for it. Katlyn walked out of the apartment, into the street she shuffled her feet as she walked keeping her head down as she went she kept going and closed her eyes. Until a voice called out.

"HEY! Girl! With the burns! You there!" she froze, turning her head she frowned at the man on the side of the road, Wide brimmed hat hiding his eyes and long red hair falling out from under it she raised an eyebrow. "Come here" he told her and she paused. Looking in the direction she'd been going, to another job interview. _Not like I'll be hired any way, so being late wont matter_ she said eyes trailing down to her hands mournfully she turned and walked to the man standing behind a table arms crossed carefully. She tilted her head to the side in silent question and he smiled at her widely. Though she could still not see his eyes she nodded at him and hid her hands in her sleeves. He noticed.

"Now don't being doing that, Don't hide what brought you here" he told her and she tensed watching him her face didn't change and she revealed nothing he looked up at her and she recognized him, he'd been in her village shortly after Jenna's death, after her burns. He must know what happened. "I have something for you" he told her and she tilted her head to the side confusedly and he reached into his jacket pocket. "I wish I had had these when I'd met you before, but better late then never" he told her pulling out a rolled up ball of black fabric and handing it to her. Curiously she looked down at them and unraveled the lump of cloth, revealing two black gloves, long that would most certainly go up to her elbow, with nothing but one simple whit cross on the top of each hand. Her heart skipped a beat and she slid them on, feeling them fit around her hands almost perfectly which was rare, due to the burns her fingers were never quite a normal shape so gloves had never fit her right. Except for these. She froze as she felt something over take her and she looked back up to see the man only to find him gone.

"How….odd" she mumbled to herself and continued on her path towards her interview hopeful now that her hands were hidden. Perhaps she had a chance at being hired. Arriving at the interview it blew through quickly and she was offered the job waitressing at a tavern near the entrance of the town.

Kanda scowled as he entered the small town hastily, there had been information leading to general cross in this area, as well as several akuma attacks. A dark golem led the way into the town and shut down after a while and Kanda growled. "Useless thing. I cant find the innocence alone" he hissed and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose he looked around. He was supposed to meet a finder in some tavern near the entrance of the town. Spotting it easily he walked over to it and went inside. Looking around skeptically he didn't see the finder anywhere and simply took a seat at the closest table to the door. A scowl on his features he folded his arms and waited.

"Hello, Welcome to the Midnight tavern, what can I get 'chya?" a casual voice echoed from his side and he turned to se a tall black haired woman with a pen and pad in hand looking down at him dressed like a waitress. Clad in a white button up shirt and short skirt. He grimaced at her perky tone until she woman looked at her watch and sighed. "Okay I'm on break" she said crudely loosing all friend manner she stepped to the side revealing a younger girl probably no more than a year younger than him with deep reddish brown hair standing behind her. Wide eyed she looked up at the black haired woman nervously. The woman with black hair sighed and shook her head. "All right Newbie, You take this order and don't screw up okay!? I'm going to make a call" The black haired woman said waving her hand and walking off. The younger girl stepped forward and Kanda raised an eyebrow at her gloved hands and shaking knees.

"H-Hello, I'm Katlyn I'll be your server this evening" the girl called Katlyn stammered out nervously keeping her eyes on the ground Kanda said nothing and imply watched her gloved hands curiously, not sure why she would be wearing gloves. "How may I help you?" she asked and his eyes rose to her face calmly. Face stony and serious Kanda thought about it for a moment before the golem on the table screeched to life and buzzed around the girl hyperly. Kanda jumped hand darting out he grasped the golem and pulled it away from the startled girl with a growl and stuffed it in his pocket annoyed.

"damn things so hard to control" he complained under his breath and looked up at her glare still in place he shook his head waving his hand, most would have said "sorry about that' but Kanda wasn't most. So he simply shrugged it off. "I'll just have some soba and a glass of cider" he told her with an annoyed glance at the girl who was still smoothing down her shorter that she was obviously comfortable with skirt, she looked at him and shook her head pulling out the pen from the pocket in her apron and scribbling his order on paper she repeated it back to him nervously to make sure it was right.

"Okay…uh one order of Soba and a glass of cider, correct?" she asked looking at him with soft unsure eyes he nodded and waved his hand dismissing her. Frown flickered into her eyes at the action and she nodded hesitantly bowing. "It will be out on a moment" she told him and he nodded as she turned and walked away. Kanda scowled at the table and pulled the golem from his pocket studying it slightly confused by its strange behavior, he was an exorcist not a finder he didn't know how to handle these stupid things. With I sigh he set it back on the table and relaxed slightly watching the thing sit still. The chair In front of him moved and Toma the finder he was supposed to meet sat across from him calmly. Kanda looked at him with a scowl and Toma nodded his head.

"Pleasure to see you sir Kanda" he said politely and Kanda "hmphed" in response. The conversation was short, and quick. Toma had not gathered much information. Except that general cross was no longer in the area, and that he had left an innocence behind for some reason because there was still the presence of one on his reading in the town. "Also" Toma continued as he finished. "The akuma have a tendency to attack only at night in this town, the sun set an hour ago, so do be careful while going home." He told him and Kanda replied with a swift curt nod. As Toma stood Kanda reached for the golem and tossed it as the finder calmly.

"That golem is defective, It is not a legitimate tracker and it attacked a normal girl earlier, fix it then return it" he said rudely and Toma nodded bowing low and not questioning it.

"Yes sir Kanda" he said and left. Kanda sat at the table for a moment longer before the same girl as before returned with a trey in hand setting the food down in front of him he looked at it as she stood up straight and bowed again.

"One order of soba a glass of cider and a piece of hot apple pie" she told him calmly and Kanda frowned

"I didn't order any pie." He told her annoyed and clenched his fist she nodded. Kanda looked over at the girl for a moment and frowned she seemed to shrink back under the glare and he almost felt guilty, almost, not really. She nodded once dull red bangs ell in her eyes as she did and she forced a nervous smile.

"I know sir, but it's the policy here, every new customer especially travelers get a free piece of pie on the house" she told him uneasily and he watched her nodding hesitantly and frowning. He looked back at the food and dismissed her with a callous wave of his hand. She nodded and moved back walking away to attend to her other duties. Kanda finished his meal quickly leaving the pie and half of the soba on the plate, not one to eat very much he looked around the restaurant and noticed the girl who had served him and called her over for the bill. Katlyn came over and looked at the unfinished food with a frown.

"Would you like me to wrap your left over's?" she asked as she slipped the bill onto the table for him ad he shook his head. With a frown she nodded. "all right. Thank you for your business, please come again" she told him and took the bill up to the man at the counter with a calm nod. Kanda watched her hand his money over and go to the door. Grabbing her coat she put it on and prepared to walk out into the cold weather. He stood himself going to the door he walked out and sighed into the cold air as he looked at the girl walking off he frowned and walked after her quickly.

"Hey!" he called and she didn't turn with effort he pulled her name from his memory and called out after her "Hey uhh…Katlyn!' he said miss pronouncing her name Kaitlin rather than her regular Katlyn. She stopped and turned to look at him raising a confused eye brow she tilted her head to the side and nodded. He walked to her glad to have gotten her attention and sighed frown still on his features he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know this town. Is there an Inn near by?" he asked and she looked at him nodding in understanding. She looked around thoughtfully charting where they were in the town.

"Well there are three, one right down the road here a little ways but its not very nice, pretty expensive and I never her any good things about it. But there's another if you keep going straight then take a right and another right through the square, its not too far, I pass it going home, that's much nicer, not much more expensive either" she told him calmly finger tapping her chin in thought as she looked at him he nodded at the suggestion of the second one and she smiled "all right like I said. Straight down this road. Then you take the….third right I think that's fifth street, then go right through town square it's a big building right there you cant miss it" she told him and he nodded again looking up and down the street as if calculating the distance he nodded to her in thanks and walked past her.

Katlyn nodded and turned herself heading forward the same way down the road though he'd already gone ahead of her a good ways. She sighed reflecting on her day, its had been very good, thanks to that man with the gloves, she looked down at her gloved hands and smiled until a strange voice echoed from above her.

"Heh, you should have kept closer to that exorcist" Katlyn's head whipped upwards as an old woman stood in front of her and she tilted her head to the side confused.

"That what?" she asked looking at the woman she backpedaled as the woman changed and raised up into a horrifying shape, she'd read about these things before she stumbled back away from the akuma wide eyed and tried to scream but her voice wouldn't work with the cold air and dry throat.

"this is the end for you human" the strangely terrifying voice echoed out and Katlyn flinched back watching as it fired a huge bullet at her instinctively her gloved arms went up to block herself and she was thrown back feeling the hard connection with her arm she cried out and slid backwards looking at her arms she was shocked to find no blood, or a puncture wound. "WHAT!? IT DIDN'T WORK!?" the akuma shouted and fired again and Katlyn scampered back one hand coming up and the white cross on the top of her hand grew as the gloves changed shape extending up her fingers formed a shield and stopped the bullet again. She scrambled away looking at her hands as they seemed to change the cross glowing and growing she held up her hands in front of her fearing another bullet she looked up at the akuma only to watch it be sliced in half.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is..h-h-happening" she stuttered out shakily her knees quivering under her she watched the akuma deteriorate and looked at the man from the tavern, the long black hair in his eyes and sword drawn and poised she stepped back again falling she fell pm her arse and looked at him.

Kanda looked down at the girl who fell back onto the ground again and he watched the gloved on her hands shrink back, and deactivate. This girl had innocence, and she was an accommodator!? "Who are you?" he demanded and she looked up at him uneasily hands shaking she looked at her hands and shook her head standing up she looked at him.

"K-Katlyn, McClellan" she told him slowly and looked at the remains of the akuma "was that really an akuma? Their real?" she asked looking at him she shook her head. "How did I….why am I not dead?" she asked looking around she looked at her hands again and Kanda walked over to her grabbing her wrist he studied her hands and she flinched back memories of the burns fresh on her mind she coward and he frowned at her.

"Stop that, I'm not going to hurt you" he told her harshly and she nodded slowly. He frowned at nothing and nodded. "I think…that you're an accommodator, to innocence…I think you're an exorcist" he said coldly staring at her hands still he let her go and she stepped back calmly. "Those gloves are innocence al right, the legendary weapon "the hands of god"" he told her and she looked at her hands hesitantly then back at him.

"What does this mean?" Katlyn asked looking around uneasily.

"It means, that your going to the black order."


End file.
